Stratagems
Stratagems allow players to radio for support during gameplay. Stratagems can contain support gear such as ammunition, weapons such as the Machine Gun, vehicles such as the Exosuit, air support such as the airstrike or ground support such as minigun turrets. Supply *Resupply **Activation time 15.0 - Cooldown 180 sec - A pod containing ammunition and ordnance. The supplies take some time to deploy as they have to be customized before being deployed. **Upgrade 1: Lowers activation time to 10.0 seconds. **Upgrade 2: Lowers activation time to 5.0 seconds. *MG-94 Machine Gun **Activation time 3.0 - One use only - Overheats - The MG-94 is a rapid fire machine gun used to achieve fire superiority. On average, it is about as powerful as an assault rifle but with a substantially larger magazine. **Upgrade 1: Improves stability and deploys with more ammunition. **Upgrade 2: Allows Helldivers to move and fire with the MG-94. *LAS-98 Laser Cannon **Activation time 3.0 - One use only - This cannon is built on upscaled, weaponized laser technology. It fires a heavy, continuous laser beam that consumes no ammunition unless it overheats. The weapon needs to be loaded with emergency heat dump canisters to fire. **Upgrade 1: Allows Helldivers to move and fire with the LAS-98. **Upgrade 2: Deploys with additional heat dump canisters. *'Obliterator' Grenade Launcher **Activation time 3.0 - One use only - Explosive - The indirect fire grenade launcher fires impact-detonated rifle grenades at a high rate of fire. Is especially useful in tight spaces where there is a need to fire above teammates. **Upgrade 1: Deploys with an extended magazine. **Upgrade 2: Fires new phosphorus grenades that set fire to anything they hit. *FLAM-40 'Incinerator' **Activation time 3.0 - One use only - Incendiary - A compact flamethrower capable of projecting Napalm flames several meters. Enemies hit with this weapon will start to burn. ***Upgrade 1: Equipped with a high pressure tank that allows a greater amount of fuel. ***Upgrade 2: Upgraded with a pre-igniter step allowing for more damage while flaming a target. *RL-112 Recoilless Rifle **Activation time 3.0 - One use only - Explosive - Anti-tank - Assisted Reload - A powerful multi-purpose recoilless rifle for taking out larger targets. The RL-112 is delivered with a backpack containing additional ammunition. ***Upgrade 1: Equipped with a laser sight to assist in aiming. ***Upgrade 2: Delivered with upgraded ammunition with improved anti-armor capabilities. Ignores armor. *EAT-17 **Activation time 3.0 - Cooldown 120 sec - Anti-tank - Calls down two EAT-17 Expendable Anti Tank weapons. The EAT is a one-use rocket capable of damaging heavily armored targets. ***Upgrade 1: Allows Helldivers to move and fire with the EAT-17. ***Upgrade 2: Equipped with a laser sight to assist in aiming. *Resupply Pack **Activation time 3.0 - One use only - Backpack - A backpack capable of carrying 2 crates of ammunition which both you and other Helldivers can resupply from. Ammunition that is picked up will automatically be added to the Resupply Pack. ***Upgrade 1: Allows the Resupply Pack to hold 4 crates of ammunition. ***Upgrade 2: Allows 2 uses per mission. *Lift-850 Jump Pack **Activation time 3.0 - One use only - Backpack - The Helldiver-issued jump pack propels the wearer a short distance into the air and forward allowing for swift movement over difficult terrain. The pack is cumbersome, and as a result, the wearer won't be able to go prone. ***Upgrade 1: Delivered with more fuel. ***Upgrade 2: Delivered with 2 Lift-850s. *SH-20 Shield Generator Pack **Activation time 3.0 - One use only - Backpack - The shield pack provides the wearer with a powerful shield essentially extending the amount of damage the Helldiver can take before dying. ***Upgrade 1: Allows the shield to recharge faster. ***Upgrade 2: Allows the shield to provide more protection. *REP-80 **Activation time 3.0 - One use only - This is a very versatile repair tool capable of repairing damaged vehicles as well as mending flesh. Helldivers proficient with the REP-80 are much loved by their comrades; no one enjoys to die. ***Upgrade 1: Chains its beam. Allows multi-targeting. ***Upgrade 2: Improves the range of the beam. *EXO-44 'Stomper' Exosuit **Activation time 3.0 - One use only - The pinnacle of Helldiver weaponry; the EXO-44 is a manned walker armed with the MG-II minigun and eight anti-infantry homing missiles. ***Upgrade 1: Upgraded to have a larger ammunition supply and stabilizers for the minigun. ***Upgrade 2: Upgraded missiles have enough power to punch through armor. *M5 APC **Activation time 3.0 - One use only - The M5 is a 4-seat armored personnel carrier equipped with a double barrel light auto-cannon and two smaller support weapons. It traverses snow and shallow water with ease. ***Upgrade 1: Upgraded to have a larger ammunition supply and a laser sight for the auto-cannon. ***Upgrade 2: Upgraded to have improved speed, handling and turret rotation speed. *M5-32 HAV **Activation time 3.0 - One use only - Built on the M5 APC chassis, this Heavy Assault Vehicle still houses 4 Helldivers but is more heavily armed. Sporting a 90mm main cannon and two smaller support weapons, it is far better equipped to face more heavily armored enemies. ***Upgrade 1: Upgraded to have a larger ammunition supply and stabilizers for the main cannon. ***Upgrade 2: Upgraded front armor to better handle hostile anti-tank fire. Defensive *Distractor Beacon **Activation time 3.0 - Cooldown 120 seconds, Number of uses 3 (5 with max upgrades). **Sends powerful shockwaves into the ground attracting patrols several hundred meters away. This piece of equipment is to be used as a distraction. ***Upgrade 1: Increased duration. "An upgraded power source improves the active time." ***Upgrade 2: +2 deployments/uses. "Upgraded supply capabilities now allow you more uses per mission..." *A/MG-II Minigun Turret **Activation time 7.0 - Cooldown 180 seconds, Number of uses 3 - Automatic minigun turret *A/RX-34 Railcannon Turret **Activation time 7.0 - Cooldown 180 seconds, Number of uses 3. **Call in an automatic railcannon turret to help you out. The turret is capable of distinguishing friend from foe, but becareful with its unstoppable rounds. (The shots pass through enemies and might hit you, if you're on the other side.) ***Upgrade 1: Increased fire rate. "Improved power generation allows for a faster fire rate." ***Upgrade 2: Higher turn speed. "...upgraded motors allows for faster rotation towards targets." *A/AC-6 Tesla Tower **Activation time 7.0 - Cooldown 180 seconds, Number of uses 3. **A powerful tower that builds an electric charge when a target comes close and unloads a powerful lightning strike onto it after a short while. The automated tower is NOT capable of discerning friend from foe. ***Upgrade 1: Multi-target. "Fires two bolts at a time." ***Upgrade 2: Multi-target. "Fires three bolts at a time." *Airdropped Anti-Personnel Mines **Activation time 5.0 - Cooldown 45 seconds, Number of uses 5 (10 with upgrades). **Calls in a carpet of self-arming, self-burying, anti-personnel mines. Anything that walks over them will set them off and the mine explodes after a short while. ***Upgrade 1: Doubles uses to 10. "Increased supply priority allows for more minefields to be deployed." ***Upgrade 2: Increases power, and grants Anti-Tank capabilities. "Anything that walks or drives over them will..." *Airdropped Stun Mines **Activation time 5.0 - Cooldown 45 (30 with upgrades) seconds, Number of uses 5 (10 with upgrades). **Call in a carpet of self-arming, self-burying stun mines. Anything that walks over them will set them off, and when a mine explodes it stuns everything in a small area. Some enemies are immune to the stunning effect, such as vehicles and shielded units. ***Upgrade 1: Doubles uses to 10. "Increased supply priority allows for more minefields to be deployed." ***Upgrade 2: Lowers the cooldown by 15 seconds. "Increased supply priority and airspace clearance allows for more minefields to be deployed and with shorter intervals." *'Humblebee' UAV drone **Activation time 3.0 - Cooldown 90 seconds - Medium duration. **Provides the Helldivers with eyes in the sky, increasing the area where it is possible to detect patrols. The UAV will follow the Helldivers until it runs out of fuel and has to leave the area. the UAV drone is part of the Ranger equipment kit. *AT-47 Anti-Tank Emplacement (Entrenched Pack DLC) **Activation time 7.0 - Cooldown 180 seconds, Number of uses 3 **A well armored anti tank emplacement that has to be operated manually. Early versions had the same automated AI as the current generation turrets, but it was deemed too volatile. Very good at destroying heavily armored enemies. Part of the Entrenched Pack. ***Upgrade 1: Higher turn speed. "The Mk2 variant comes with additional ammunition..." ****Despite the description, the stat bar which changes is higher turn speed. ***Upgrade 2: Laser sight & higher ammunition. "The Mk3 variant comes with additional ammunition, a laser sight, and is very good at destroying heavily armored enemies." *Anti-Personnel Barrier (Entrenched Pack DLC) **Activation time 5.0 - Cooldown 60 (40 with upgrades) seconds, Number of uses 5 **A barbwire barrier delivered via airdrop. The barrier is very effective at slowing down incoming enemies and is a semi-permanent solution for when you need to hold ground for longer periods. Part of the Entrenched Pack. ***Upgrade 1: Increased length. "A longer barbwire barrier..." ***Upgrade 2: Lowers cooldown by 20 seconds. "Supply priority now allows the barrier to be deployed more often." Offensive *Strafing Run **Activation time 0.1 - Cooldown 15 seconds - Short duration **A fighter equipped with two heavy machine guns strafes the target area, causing massive anti-personel damage. *'Vinidactor' Dive Bomb **Activation time 0.5 - Cooldown 10 seconds - Number of Uses: 10 - Explosive **A plane swoops by and delivers a single laser guided bomb. The bomb is not very powerful and useless versus armor, but makes up for it's lack of power in precision. Special *Reinforce **Activation time 3.0 - Cooldown 60 (45/30 with upgrades) seconds **Call down reinforcements to replace the Helldivers lost in action. ***Upgrade 1: Shortens cooldown by 15 seconds to 45 seconds. ***Upgrade 2: Shortens cooldown by 15 seconds to 30 seconds. *NUX-223 Hellbomb **Activation time 25.0 (15.0 with upgrades) - Cooldown 35 seconds - Power: High - Durability: Low **The Hellbomb is provided when the Helldivers need to destroy a stationary target. ***Upgrade 1: Improves the Hellbomb's durability. "This upgraded variant has more health allowing it to sustain more damage before failing." ***Upgrade 2: Lowers activation time by 10 seconds. "New routines for handling nuclear material allows for the bomb to be readied much faster and cuts down on call-in time." *ME-1 'Sniffer' Metal Detector **Activation time 10.0 - Cooldown 35 seconds **The ME-1 Metal Detector is normally used for clearing out minefields and unexploded ordnance. This version of the kit is used specifically for clearing out unexploded ordnance and is provided when required by the mission. ***No Upgrades. *Emergency Beacon **Activation time 2.0 - One use only **An emergency beacon lands on the surface of the planet and starts to broadcast a signal to other Helldiver units. This increases the likelihood of other Helldivers joining your mission. ***No Upgrades. Category:Armory